Trap Charm
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: AU. Apakah pesona idola membutakanmu? Apakah keindahan suara idola membuatku lupa segalanya? Satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, semua itu merupakan kesalahan besar yang berakibatkan fatal.


**A/U: Halo, minna san. Mungkin sebagian dari minna tidak mengenalku. Jadi pertama-tama yuk berkenalan, aku adalah author baru di fandom Vocaloid. Dengan request dari author Chappy-san, inilah fanfic persembahan dariku. Plus ini fanfic STRAIGHT pertamaku, walau pair ini kubenci, tapi gapapalah, tantangan adalah hidup! (?)**

**Tittle: Trap Charm**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine, but this story is mine.**

**Chara(s): Kagamine twins, Hatsune Miku**

**WARNING(s): MISS TYPO beredar, cerita SARAPness, GILAness**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**ANDA MASIH MEMILIKI KESEMPATAN UNTUK CLICK "BACK" KALAU TIDAK MENYUKAI CERITA INI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Trap Charm**

**.**

**.**

**By Rauto**

**.**

**.**

_Music Town_  
>Kota yang dipenuhi dunia musik, begitu hidup dan menenangkan. Hampir semua penduduk di sana adalah pecinta musik dan pembuat lagu. Banyak <em>dubber<em> ternama disana-sini, _pianis _pun tidak luput dari kota ini. _Music Town_ adalah kota yang paling bewarna dan begitu berkilauan dimata orang lain. Setiap tahunnya sering diadakan _award _yang tentunya diikuti kaum professional, disetiap musim berganti, tercipta lagu yang melantun indah pengganti suasana musim.

Dan akhir tahun ini, _award Music Town_ digelar di gedung besar yang begitu megah. Sorot lampu penghias panggung pun bergerak dengan lincahnya. Sorakan indah dari para penonton ikut memeriahkan panggung, para _pro_ pun tidak takut untuk menunjukan bakat terpendam mereka.

Hatsune Miku, penyanyi ternama yang memiliki rambut biru terang yang begitu indah, iris _shappire_nya sangat menawan, likuk-likuk tubuhnya bagaikan penari berbakat yang sangat mengagumkan. Ia maju di atas panggung dan disambut baik oleh para penonton. Dengan indahnya, ia pun melantunkan lagu _Romeo and Cinderella_ miliknya yang sangat populer. Semuanya tergila-gila pada suara suci miliknya, senyumannya membutakan semua penggemarnya, betul-betul berbakat.

Setelah Hatsune Miku mundur dari panggung menyudahi pesonanya, penyanyi berikutnya pun muncul. Penyanyi yang tak kalah populer dari penyanyi ternama lainnya. Ya, dia Gumi Megpoid.

Rambut pendeknya yang ikal begitu menawan, kacamata _googles _kesayangannya tidak pernah lepas dari helaian rambutnya yang lembut. Suara tenangnya membuat hati siapa saja terpukau, dengan gerakan anggun miliknya, ia pun menyanyikan lagu _Yowamushi Montblanc_ yang begitu menyentuh.

Gumi pun menyudahi nyanyian lembutnya, sorak-sorak penonton begitu menggemah dalam ruangan besar itu. Siapa berikutnya? Kali ini yang maju ada dua orang, atau lebih tepatnya mereka selalu menyanyi berdua, dan di _award_ kali ini pun, mereka maju bersama.

"Kali ini persembahan dari Kagamine twins yang begitu terkenal baru-baru ini! Pendatang baru yang begitu gemerlap!" seru sang _MC _dengan semangatnya. Kedua sosok yang dimaksud pun muncul, sosok rupa keduanya hampir mirip atau bahkan ketika keduanya saling bertatap seakan tengah berkaca satu sama lain.

Ya, Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len. Sosok kembar yang paling mengagumkan siapa saja, kembar unik karena biasanya kembar adalah sesame jenis, tapi mereka laki-laki dan perempuan. Ditambah lagi keduanya memiliki ciri khas masing-masing yang unik, melengkapi satu sama lain, sungguh harmonis.

Kedua Kagamine ini, baru saja terjun ke dalam dunia music sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Suara mereka berdua sangat memukai juri dalam suatu ajang pencari bakat. Dan setelah lolos seleksi tahap awal, mereka pun mengalahkan penyanyi-penyanyi lain yang sudah lebih dulu maju ke dunia musik sebelum mereka. Apakah itu sebuah keajaiban?

Dan disaat yang bersamaan, pembunuhan berantai terjadi di _Music Town_, dimulai dari penyanyi ternama bernama Kaito Shion yang meninggal dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan di ruang gudang di suatu _studio TV_. Tentu saja semuanya panik. Ia ditemukan terkunci dalam gudang yang cukup lama tidak terpakai, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia mati dengan tidak baik-baik.

Mukanya hancur tercongkel-congkel kail pancing, bola matanya hancur berkeping-keping, ususnya terurai kemana-mana, darahnya bermuncratan hampir ke seluruh ruangan gudang, dan Ia mati dengan rahang mulut bawahnya yang patah, lidahnya tercakar-cakar silet sampai hancur, sungguh mengerihkan. Padahal hari itu juga, Kaito akan memulai debut lagu barunya.

Setelah kematian Kaito berlangsung beberapa hari, disusul penyanyi _top_ bernama Megurine Luka, semua cowok tergila-gila pada rambut merah mudanya yang terurai indah dan tubuh seksinya, tapi _na'as_, Ia yang sudah menjabat menjadi kekasih Kaito selama 5 tahun harus menyusul kematian sang kekasih. Ia ditemukan tewas di kediamannya yang terbilang elit dan sangat mewah. Ia mati tenggelam di kolam renang di rumahnya sendiri.

Polisi begitu tercengang begitu menemukan banyak luka memar bekas dipukul dengan benda tumpul pada keseluruhan tubuh Luka, dan lagi lehernya seperti bekar digorok gergaji mesin dan hanya menyisahkan tulang kerongkongannya yang hampir hancur, urat-urat lehernya terburai kemana-mana. Pupil matanya pun mengecil, menatap tajam seakan dia memiliki dendam. Mengerihkan …

Setelah gadis tunggal Megurine, sang_ idol_ cilik _top_ bernama Kasane Teto pun ikut terlibat dalam pembunuhan berantai ini. Awalnya, Ia ingin menghadiri acara wawancara_ live_ yang disiarkan langsung dari _studio TV_. Ia sudah bersiap dengan dandangan manis dan menunggu _MC_ memanggil namanya di belakang panggung. Dan terjadi keanehan, tidak ada saksi mata dalam kejadian ini, tapi, Teto menghilang begitu namanya mulai dipanggil _MC._

Tentu saja acara_ live_ itu menjadi kacau balau atas kehilangnya Teto, kembarannya, Ted, pun membantu mencari adiknya tercinta. Tapi ia tidak ditemukan dimanapun, keberadaannya seakan lenyap begitu saja, dan beberapa hari setelahnya, Teto ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di parkiran _basement _studio TV itu. Tubuhnya terpotong-potong mentah layaknya daging hewan, kulit-kulitnya terkelupas paksa dari dagingnya, urat-urat segarnya pun terlihat dimana-mana, perutnya terobek lebar, lambungnya pecah dan dari jasadnya itu hanya jantungnya yang tidak ditemukan.

.

.

.

Pembunuhan berantai yang melibatkan _aktris_ terkenal itu pun terus berlanjut, semenjak kedatangan Kagamine twins kedua hiburan, pembunuhan berantai itu di mulai. Mencurigai kedua kembar tersebut? Omong kosong …

Suara keduanya begitu memukau, perpaduan suara mereka tidak terkalahkan, senyuman polos keduanya menggilai siapa saja, pesona mereka begitu mengagumkan. Semua tidak mungkin menuduh Len dan Rin yang bukan-bukan, umur mereka masih tergolong sangat kecil, jangankan untuk membunuh, istirahat saja jarang, mereka banyak dipanggil untuk _show_ disana sini. Kegiatan mereka begitu menyibukan.

.

.

.

Para penonton _award _langsung bersorak sekencang-kencangnya yang mereka bisa begitu Kagamine twins muncul di atas panggung dengan indahnya. Mereka memakai _cosplay _yang mirip dengan _androit,_ tapi terlihat manis untuk mereka. Len, sosok cowok idaman siapa saja. Rin, sosok cewek idaman siapa saja. Keduanya sangat menggiurkan di mata penonton maupun produser dan lain-lainnya. Lalu di _award _kali ini mereka akan mempersembahkan lagu _The Paradise Of Light And Shadow._

Lagu ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan di sebuah kerajaan, dan mereka menyanyikannya dengan menghayati sekali. Seakan jiwa dan lagu bersatu dalam satu _nostalgia_ putaran roda waktu. Semuanya terpanah melihatnya, merekatkan kelima indra perasa mereka pada nyanyian duo Kagamine itu.

.

.

.

"Mari kita umumkan, pemenang _award_ tahun ini, melakui _voting _dari para penonton!" seru MC dengan semangat yang belum pudar sedari tadi. Para penonton langsung berteriak-teriak tidak sabar pengumuman itu dilancarkan sang _MC_. Semua peserta yang sudah maju pun berdiri berjejer di atas panggung siap menerima berita baik maupun buruk dari sang _MC._

"Pemegang rekor terbaru dari juara tahun lalu, mendapatkan nilai _voting_ sebesar 23 juta suara, Kagamine Twins !" lanjut _MC_nya dengan suara sekeras mungkin. Acara yang tersiar ke seluruh pelosok bumi itu pun mengguncangkan dunia. Semua pendukung setia duo ini berteriak-teriak senang. Mereka meneriaki nama '_kagamine_' terus-terusan. Kedua sosok berkilau itu pun maju ke depan di samping MC dan menerima Piala kemenangan mereka dengan bangga.

"Terima kasih semuanya, kami sangat senang atas dukungan semuanya, kami tidak akan seberhasil ini tanpa kalian semua" ucap Rin tersenyum manis. Len merangkul kembarannya dengan mesranya.

"Iya, minna san. Terima kasih juga untuk sensei kami, Hatsune Miku" balas Len melihat Miku yang berdiri dibelakangnya bersama _user_ yang kalah lainnya. Miku pun memasang senyum yang dipaksakan, seperti menyesali sesuatu.

"KAGAMINE! KAGAMINE!"

"KAGAMINEEEEEE!"

Rin dan Len bertukar pandang dan melempar senyum ke semua penggemarnya, melambai penuh kebahagiaan pada semuanya. Lalu Len berbisik sesuatu pada Rin, sang gadis pun menyembunyikan _smirk _menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Len padanya.

"Minna-san, kami ingin menghadiahi kalian nyanyian _special_ atas kemenangan kami. Tolong ijinkan kami melantunkan lagu baru kami" seru Rin dengan semangat. Semuanya pun setuju dan terus berteriak-teriakan nama idola mereka.

"Tidak menyesal, kan?" tanya Len. Pertanyaan yang cukup _janggal_, tapi tidak dihiraukan, malah mereka menganggap itu hanya candaan.

"TIDAK AKAN MENYESAAAAALL!"

"LEEEN! AKU SUKA LEEEEN!"

"MY LOVE RINNNN!"

"BERIKAN YANG TERBAIK UNTUK KAMIIII!"

Seakan dibutahi pesona keduanya, mereka pun terus meneriaki nama sang idola dengan pandangan buta, mendengar suara idolanya seakan tidak akan ada hari esok untuk mereka menikmati suara Kagamine, memandang penuh sensasi kedua sosok kembar yang mengagumkan itu.

"Trick and Treat by Kagamine twins"

_Fukai Fukai Kimi no naka youen ni hibiku koe  
>Oide Oide kono mori no motto okufukaku made<em>

_Hayaku Hayaku isugiashi de dekirudake chikaku ni  
>Oide Oide saa tanoshii aubi wo hajime you<em>

Semuanya kebingungan, padahal hari _Hallowen_ sudah lama terlewatkan, tetapi kenapa mereka baru merilis lagu itu sekarang? Masa bodoh, suara indah mereka sungguh menghanyutkan siapa saja, semuanya pun menikmati lantunan lagu itu. Tak ada dari mereka yang menghiraukan lagu ini kecuali satu orang …

_CINNAMON STICK wa mahou no STICK  
>Hitofuri suru dakede SYRUP ga fueru<em>

_Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka  
>Tergai ni mamurarete remuri ni ochiru <em>

_Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mamade ii  
>Mekakushi wo hazushieha omoshiroku nai desho<em>

_Ashimoto gachuui suno tewa boku ga hiku kara  
>Suru mi wo ima sugu ni yudane nasai saa<em>

_Itsukara ka ginen no yaiba ga miekakure suru  
>Ai toiu menaifu radu wa sonzai shinai to <em>

_Mekakusi no sukima kara nozuki mita LANTERN ga  
>Utsushii dashita kage ni omowazu minoke ga yodatta<em>

_Oya oya warui ka mou omazame desu ka  
>Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumuku ni shiyou ka<em>

_Hora Hora warau nasai kawaii okau de  
>Negawa wo mata kabutte shibai ni modoru<em>

Lagu itu terdengar sangat indah saat dinyanyikan Kagamine twins, suasana gedung hening seketika. Yang terdengar hanyalah nyanyian merdu sang duo Kagamine serta suara muncratan….darah….

_Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete  
>Atatakai MILK de motenashite hosii no<em>

_Saa naka ni ohairi kuku wa totemo atatakai  
>Mikaeri wa POKET no nakami de ii kara<em>

_Chou dai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni  
>Nishata kuitsu no gensuku wo kanagurisute<em>

_Mayakashi de muterashite amai mitsu wo sutte  
>Chou dau yokose hora ima sugu ni<em>

_Choudai~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**10 tahun kemudian.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Hatsune Miku sudah tumbuh dewasa, yaitu 26 tahun. Ia penyanyi sukses yang menetap di _Rainbow Voice City _sekarang. Sekarang ia tengah bersantai di sebuah café. Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat sesuatu, sesuatu yang terjadi tepat 10 tahun yang lalu dimana Ia mengikuti _award_ di _Music Town_ yang sekarang tinggal tanah kubur.

Dulu, Ia memang penyanyi yang sangat ternama di kota itu, dan sering memenangkan _award_ berturut-turut. Miku juga sangat pandai mengarang lagu, semua lagu buatannya begitu indah dan laris manis di kalangan masyarakat. Tapi ada satu lagu ciptaannya, yang tidak akan pernah dinyanyikannya seumur hidup.

_Suatu Hari, Ia menemui duo Kagamine yang merupakan yatim piatu di depan rumahnya. Tentu saja ia terkejut mendapati kondisi mereka yang cukup memprihatinkan, lalu Miku mengambil keduanya dan merawatnya. Merasa cocok dengan mereka yang masih lugu, Miku pun mengajari mereka tentang musik. Dan ajaib, keduanya sangat pandai menyanyi. Dan mereka jadi …_

_Kecanduan musik. Sehari saja tidak mendengarkan lagu, kedua duo Kagamine ini merasakan pusing yang amat sangat, rasanya kepala mereka mau pecah dan tidak tertahankan. Sungguh aneh, Miku baru bertemu orang seperti mereka, akhirnya Miku menciptakan banyak lagu untuk mereka, tapi keanehan terjadi. Setiap mereka menyanyi, ada saja nyawa yang melayang. _

_Menyanyi di sekitar rumah, tiba-tiba saja tetangga jatuh kecelakaan dan mati mengenaskan …_

_Menyanyi di saat piknik, teman-teman mereka pun sampai hilang dan tidak ditemukan jejaknya …_

_Miku takut akan hal ini, dan berusaha menyembunyikan hal aneh ini dari masyarakat. Tapi terlambat, mereka ditawari menyanyi oleh produser terkenal dan akhirnya menjadi aktris top melampaui Miku. Bukan kepopuleran yang disesalkan Miku, tapi nyawa orang tak berdosa yang harus melayang karena nyanyian mereka. Hanya saja mereka tidak menyadarinya, semua telah dibutahi pesona Kagamine twins._

_Dan terakhir, Miku menciptakan lagu _Trick and Treat_ yang merupakan permintaan seumur hidup kedua Kagamine twins tersebut. Akhirnya Miku mengizinkan mereka menyanyikannya di panggung award. Dan semua bencana itu terjadi …_

_Manusia-manusia yang memenuhi panggung itu satu persatu mati dengan mengenaskan. Bola-bola mata mereka terasa membesar dan rasanya mau meledak, jantung mereka terasa tercekik dan sesak bernafas, satu-persatu manusia itu tumbang dengan sangat mengenaskan begitu Kagamine twins menyanyikan lagu itu._

_Darah mereka yang kental meleleh dari kulit mereka, urat-urat mereka menari-nari dan amat menyiksa tubuh mereka, daging-daging mereka terasa diaduk-aduk mesin penggiling, lambung mereka terasa ditusuk-tusuk paku runcing sampai pecah, dan hanya satu yang menonton itu, Hatsune Miku._

_Ia trauma melihat semuanya, begitu mereka selesai menyanyi layaknya selesai membaca mantra, semua penghuni bangunan itu mati massal secara berantai. Miku terjatuh lemas di tempatnya berdiri, kedua Kagamine itu pun menghampiri Miku, Anak berambut biru cerah itu bergidik ngeri…_

"_Terima kasih, sudah memungut kami, Miku-sama…"_

"_Iya, berkat itu, kami bisa membalas hukum karma dengan ribuan nyawa ini"_

"_Benar, selama ini kami adalah kedua setan terkutuk, dan untuk membalas kutukan ini, diperlukan ribuan nyawa pemusik untuk membebaskan kutukan itu"_

"_Lagu buatanmu mengagumkan, lihat, semuanya tidur dengan sangat anggun, Miku-sama"_

"_Selamat tinggal"_

_Dengan itu sosok mereka bergantikan menjadi kepulan asap hitam tebal dan lenyap. Miku bergetar di tempat, tidak percaya apa yang telah terjadi. Tidak hanya di dalam gedung itu, bahkan di luar terjadi banyak kecelakaan rambu lalu lintas, dan membunuh semua penghuni Music Town._

Miku bersumpah, dengan ini tidak akan menyanyikan lagu _Trick and Treat_ yang pernah dikumandangi oleh kedua _junior_ tercintanya itu. Tidak akan pernah, sampai neraka menjemput ajalnya, ia akan tetap menciptakan lagu untuk membahagiakan banyak orang.

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author: …**

**All chara: …**

**Author: …**

**All chara: AUTHOR BEJAT! NGOMONG SESUATU! CERITANYA UDAH TAMAT! MEMANG KEBIASAAN NIH ANAK! GRR! (ngelempar author ke kebun binatang **_**Madagascar**_**)**

**Author: Lho..? Apa? Sudah tamat? Ngomong dong! Gimana sih kalian (digigit kingkong)**

**All Chara: HARUSNYA KAMI YANG BILANG BEGITU !**

**Author: Ups, maaf, deh. Dan halo minna san, sekali lagi, perkenalkan, aku author baru di fandom ini, salam kenal semuanya. Dan bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic pertamaku di fandom ini? Bejat? Memang. Gila? Benar. Pokonya request Chappy-san sudah saya kerjakan, semoga semuanya suka dengan fanfic ini, ya.**

**Silahkan reviewnya sebelum meninggalkan fanfic ini, tanpa akun tidak masalah. Saran dan Kritik saya terima, kecuali FLAME! Aku tidak menerima FLAME oke, kalian hargai saya, saya hargai anda. Sejelek-jeleknya fanfic ini, tetap buatnya dengan tenaga, jadi mohon bantuannya semuanya, akhir kata, jaa nee~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


End file.
